Conventional circuit breakers are based upon the principal that a power source is disconnected from a load when a load fault is detected. Circuit breakers disconnect the power source from the load when current flow greater than a rated current is sensed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,213, 4,423,458, 4,520,275, 4,583,004, 4,605,982 and 4,628,397 disclose circuits for monitoring the amount of current flowing from a power source to a load.